


Soaring

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Daphne loves to soar.





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 26** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

There’s nothing quite like flying. Ever since Daphne was five and her brother, Evan, took her up on his broom, she’s loved being in the air. Evan taught her about Quidditch when he made the Slytherin team, and they attend matches together whenever they can, even now. He roots for the Tornados while she holds affection for the underdog of the league, the Chudley Cannons.

When she gets to Hogwarts, she’s disappointed to be sorted into Slytherin. Not because she lacks House pride or feels another House would suit her better, because, really, she does belong in Slytherin, particularly because she successfully keeps her love of Quidditch a secret from her housemates. No, she wants to be sorted into Ravenclaw because they allow girls on the Quidditch team. Slytherin has never had a female player, a fact that Evan found ridiculous and often grumbled about during break.

Instead of making the team her second year and proving herself to be the best chaser at school, she has to spend her days thinking about the chances of making a team after school without any playing experience. Her parents would be mortified to hear that she intends to pursue a sport they think is ‘just for boys’ and has no desire to simply marry and play the doting wife. That’s a role better suited for Parkinson, with her wild dreams of wealth and prestige. Daphne has better plans for her life.

Until then, though, she sits in the stands during matches and analyzes every play. She cringes when Goyle flies too wide and when Malfoy is too busy posing to play, knowing she could do better than any of them. It’s only then, as she watches them soar through the air and can just _feel_ the air on her own face as she shows them how it’s really done, that she hates being in Slytherin.

End


End file.
